fairy Tail: The Next Chapter
by Animestorywriter
Summary: After the Great Dragon War,Fiore is now saved but what will happen next. Unexspected dragons visit two certain dragons slayers about a prophecy they must take. Will the prophecy of two certain dragon slayers accept the trial? Will Wendy be able to confess her feelings towards Natsu? Read to find out. Im bad ad summaries. First story
1. Prologue

Well this is my first fanfic so be patient with me kay! anyways I'm doing a Natsu x Wendy story. If you dont like Natsu x Wendy story,**_DONT READ MY STORY I DONT NEED TO BE READING YOUR MEAN COMMENTS ABOUT THIS PAIR!_** Im just doing intro and prologue for now i need to know if thats good enough and see what you think then ill post the first chapter. I already wrote the first chapter and I will post it when you make a Rating may change. I post every weekends or if im in the mood i pst during weekdays.

Natsu: animestorywriterdoes not own fairy tail

* * *

In the Fiore Kingdom. A neutral country with a population of seven-teen million,is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold there like anything else,and is deeply ingrained in the people's lives. There are even some who make a living using magic. These people are referred to as wizards. These wizards belong to many different guilds and accept jobs brought to them. There are many guilds in this Kingdom,and there's a certain wizard guild in a certain town,a guild from which countless legends were once born,one that will continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail.

**Prologue**

Recently in Fiore, was the Great Dragon War. The humans have won and the dragons gone back to their own time. During Our current time,they are extinct. But there are a few dragons that are hiding from human existents. Those dragons are categorized as the Kings and Queens. But there is also one certain dragon, king of all kings,queen of all queens,Acnologia the Dragon Of The Book Of Apocalypse or the World-Eater Alduin,The evil lord. But there are two other certain dragons,The Great Dragons Of Light,King Igneel and Queen Grandine. They aren't even married but chosen for their power of strength. kings and Queens are made to bring peace and balance into the world. Igneel is the Great Fire Dragon and Grandine is The Maiden Of The Sky. After the disappearance of the dragons on X777,there human childrens of the kings and queens trained and mastered the arts of dragon magic. They are called The Generations. There the ones who will change Dragon History and create a new Era for the world. Time has passed and there will be a new king and queen. Igneel's child and Grandine's child must get married and become the new king and queen. Now dragons are made to get married to become the kings and queens and the first will be a certain two who live within The Fairy Tail Guild.

* * *

Well what do ya think. Hehe i know i put Alduin from skyrim. Acnologia is like an anime version of Alduin. If you dont like it i wont mention Alduin and just Acnologia. Hehe i made up the dragon of light thing. Plz put alot of thought into my story kay. Bye-bye!

Wendy: Again animestorywriter does not own Fairy Tail


	2. Chapter 1 It can't be!

Well this is the first chapter enjoy Oh and I'm doing all my story writing through my iPad 2, I don't have a laptop or PC well my parents do but i don't want them to read my stories. I write down my rough draft and I type it in on a document app and cut N pace to fanfiction,besides im not a PC type person. Any who on with the story.

Wendy: animestorywriter doesn't own Fairy Tail

**CHAPTER 1 ****_It cant be!_**

* * *

Its been a week now ever since the Great Dragon War has ended. People of Magnolia Town started rebuilding their homes and stores. "Attention everyone! can i have your attention"said Master Makarov,getting annoyed by Natsu and Gray's fight. "STOP FIGHTING" yelled Erza. H-hai said both Natsu and Gray standing still nervously not wanting to get into Erza's bad side. Ok now that I have all your attention,since now were done rebuilding our guild...LETS THROW A PARTY TONIGHT! "AYE SIR" went everyone with their arms thrown in the air. Everyone went to the courtyard and hung out.

**Natsu POV**

sniff sniff, Wendy do you smell that." I feel two dragons heading our direction and some how one of the dragon's aura smelled familiar"said Wendy while trying to figure out the familiar aura. "It cant be"! Wendy said running into the dragons direction and into the forest. Wait Wendy come back it could be dangerous! I ran after Wendy and saw her standing there as if she just saw a ghost. I ran up to her,"Wendy whats wrong are you hurt!" I looked at the direction that Wendy was looking at. My eyes went wide,Igneel...I said in a low voice.G-Grandine said Wendy..

* * *

Hehehe hows that ending for this chapter if you want more R&R it takes me along time to do this on a single ipad 2 well bye-bye. the next chapter will probably be longer

**Next chapter** The Prophecy

natsu-animestorywriter doesn't own Fairy Tail


	3. Chapter 2 The prophecy

Sorry its been a while i had a hard time thinking of ideas and ive been exhausted these past few days I was sick. I still need some help sorting and explaining the scene in the story,like i said im a noob at fanfiction writing so plz give me ideas and help me if you want improvements in the story.**ENJOY!**

Wendy-animestorywriter dosent own Fairy Tail

* * *

_Last time on Fairy Tail~_

_Guild members were hanging out in the courtyard,Natsu had smelled dragons coming the guilds direction and Wendy started runing into the forest where the dragons direction were coming from."Wendy whats wrong,are you hurt!"."G-Grandine..." wendy stuttered. "Igneel..." Natsu also stuttered. _

* * *

_**Natsu's POV**_

"Igneel y-your alive",I said surprised and happy in the same time. "Well of course Natsu,would you think that the Great Igneel would die,you must be joking!Igneel said in shame. You must be Wendy's mother,what was it G-Grandbeany I said. "No Natsu it Grandine" Wendy said sweat dropping.

"So you must be Igneel's child,hmm a handsome child you got there Igneel" Grandine said smirking. "SILENCE"! Roared Igneel trying to hold his blush. "Im glad your alive why did you both leave us during x777,I vowed to myself that id find you some day Igneel I said full of tears coming down my eyes.

"I had to go back to my kingdom because of important news,I wasn't the only one that had to go back Grandine too and other parents of Dragon slayers,the Grand Dragon Master called us about a prophecy for the next king and queen to rule over the world and the dragons,to create a new era,to change dragon history,you two are the next successors,THE PROPHECY CHILDREN TO BECOME THE NEW KING AND QUEEN"! igneel said in honor.

"Then why didn't you come back after the prophecy meeting" Natsu said. "We had to watch you grow up and see how you improve without our help" Igneel said. Igneel and Grandine bowed to us and Grandine said "Will the both of you accept to become the new king and queen?

"W-wait a second is Natsu and I getting married! Am I even ready for this!" wendy yelled freaking out. "Calm down child you have four days to descuss and agree with Natsu" said Grandine trying to calm down Wendy.

"I know this is all sudden and everything but this is to protect man kind Igneel said his hands raised in the air". "Ill only accept if Wendy is ready to do so too"Natsu said. N-Natsu-san. Its ok Wendy you have four days to think over so choose wisely.

"Grandine and I will take our leave now remember four days and we will come back for an answer,take care you two we'll be back" Igneel said as they both ascended into the sky until and vanished into the clouds.

* * *

**wendy's POV**

_I know i like Natsu but this is so sudden!_

"Hey Wendy I think we should head back so we don't worry the others,and we got alot stuff to tell them" said Natsu all pumped up.

I think its time I tell him.

"Wait Natsu Ive got something to tell you that I always wanted to say".What is it Wendy? I l-l-lo-why is this so hard to confess to him. "You lo please speak up Wendy" Natsu said puting his hand over his ear.

Ok here it goes.

"I love you Natsu"I yelled. Natsu was surpried of what ive said and stood silent. -sigh- I knew that was your answer you probably like Lucy or Lisan- I was taken aback by Natsu's hug and he said "I love you to Wendy now I know what my feeling are to you now,I couldn't understand what I felt until you confessed to me,and this was the feeling that I was trying to find, It was my love for you Wendy,I only thing of Lucy and Lisanna as bestfriends you are more to me Wendy" Natsu said staring into my eyes.

We kept staring at each other until our face kept geting closer and closer and then our lips parted. It was a passionate kiss,we kissed until we were out of breath. "Do you think we should head back to the guild, its starting to get dark outside "Natsu said holding my hand. "Ya but first we need to know how to get out of this forest" I said still my face still red as Erza's hair.

"Its ok I know the way back,here climb on my back" Natsu said bending down on his back to my level. Ah ok as i climbed on his back. His back was nice and warm. We walked all the way out of the forest and back inside the guild.

"Hey guys where were you,the party is about to begin" said Happy. "I found Igneel and Grandbeany in the forest" natsu yelled excitingly. Its Grandine I said sweat dropping. Everyone turned to our direction and yelled WHAT!

Natsu explained everything about Igneel,Grandine,and about our Prophecy, he even told them that they are coming back to get our answer. Everyone was excited and can't wait to see what Igneel and Grandine look like.

"Oh and Wendy and I are officially couples" Natsu said happy. Everyone was taken aback from Natsu's announcement and I was to.

Natsu did you really have to yell that out I said in my head.

"WHOO HOOO CHEARS FOR THE NEW DRAGON SLAYER COUPLE" said Master Makarov all the way in the back. Everyone yelled "aye sir" clinking there drinks in the air. "Wait isint Wendy a little to young to date Natsu" said Erza with a death glare to Natsu.

Not really,you see we dragon slayers age diffrently then normal mages I said to Erza. Erza started to calm down and sat down next to Mirajane." I don't really care about both of your ages,you to are perfect for each other" said Mirajane.

"I can't really see Natsu as a king hes to stupid" said Gray. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE FREAK! As Natsu started fighting with Gray. "COME ON FLAMEQUEEN GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT" yelled gray.

"WELL LETS ENJOY THIS PARTY WHILE WE STILL CAN FOR THE GUILD AND OUR COUPLE said Master Makarov ignoring Natsu and Gray's fighting and left Erza to deal with it.

As our guild partied hard,everyone fell asleep inside the guild and I fell asleep with Natsu. We will see what towomorrow will bring us.

* * *

How was that you guys. Sorry im bad at romance. Give me your likes on this chapter. Seeya in the next chapter. It took me 4 hours to think of ideas for this chapter and im still sick and tired. sorry if this chapter will lack because of my sickness? Your probably going to ask me you missed out the married part? Well that going to be mentioned in the next chapter

Natsu and Wendy-animestorywriter doesnt own Fairy Tail

Wendy-plz get better soon so you can post our wedding

**NEXT CHAPTER **Did I forget to mention that were getting married?


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

**Im sorry but this story will go on hiatus but not for to long **

**I need to rest for my surgery Next friday im not kidding around**

**And after i wake up from the anesthetics im going to take a long time to function my whole body until i feel back to normal **

**Dont get the wrong idea im still going to write chapters for this story**

**-animestorywriter**


	5. Author's note 2

Hey guys its Been a long time i had my surgery today and it was a success your probably angst for me to write the next chapter, not just yet cuz i need to be snoozen cuz the more I think it hurts I can barley walk and talk it hurts to talk so ill post as soon as I get better. I will never leave my storys and write more for my fans so stay tune

-animestorywriter


	6. Chapter 3 and 4 you and me time

Hey guys it's been awhile i have fully recovered and I'm all fired up to write this chapter. Right now I'm in a car siting in a garage parking lot writing this chapter for you guys. To tell you the truth I have motion sickness just like Natsu so i hate any transportation even airplanes! Apparently i kinda don't feel well but since you guys have been waiting patiently for this chapter I'm going to do it. Oh this is going to be a 2 chapter. Here we go!

* * *

Natsu- Animestorywriter doesn't own Fairy Tail

Last time on Fairy Tail...

WHATDYA SAY ! Everyone yelled. "Ya Igneel and Grandeeney are alive" Natsu yelled. "WE SHOULD HURRY UP AND CELEBRATE FOR OUR REBUILDMENT OF OUR GUILD AND OUR TWO DRAGON SLAYERS KANPAI"! Yelled Master Makarov. AYEE

( think of it like how they do this in the beginning of every episode when they show last time parts of the previews episodes )

Chapter 3

Wendy POV

As I open my eyes, I see the guild a mess and everyone sleeping on the floor. "wow did we really party that hard"? As i tried to get up off of the floor, I felt an arm grasp me down into a cuddle. I look down to see Natsu cuddling me when he is still asleep. His grip was too strong i couldn't get up.

"waa what do I do"! I heard foot steps and looked up to see Erza, "Erza help me"! Erza ran up to me trying to pull me out of Natsu's grasp and ended up kicking Natsu sending him flying across the guild setting me free.

"What was that for Erza"! Natsu roared. "you were hugging Wendy in your sleep that she needed help from your grasp so i kicked you" said Erza with a not a single care.

"well you didn't have to hit me so hard that it sent me flying"! "well I'm sorry Wendy looked like she needed help really badly" Erza said. "im sorry Wendy did I hurt you" Natsu said as he bent to my level.

"No Its ok I was Just took by surprise from your grasp thats all". "Ok then, we got to wake everyone up so we can clean up the guild" Natsu said with his usual grin.

OK.

When we woke everyone up, we cleaned the while guild. "whoo that was tiring, were still gonna have to clean again after our wedding party" Natsu said.

WEDDING PARTY, WHOS "OUR"! everyone shouted. "Well Wendy and I who else"? Aren't you guys a little to young for that yet and besides didn't you guys just got together" Lucy said in jealousy.

"well since were becoming the next dragon king and queen its required" I said. "Wait whoa whoa hey Natsu you never told us this" Lucy said angryly. "Oh I guess I forgot". DON'T FORGET IMPORTANT DETAILS LIKE THAT!" said everyone in the guild.

"well... Now you know, surprise"! Natsu said. "It sounds fun we'll throw a party for the new king and queen" Master Makarov said coming from behind the bar.

"Master" Said Mirajane. "so when is your dragon parents coming again?" said Master Makarov. In 2 days to confirm the agreement. "Ok then were going to throw the best first wedding ever!" Master Makarov yelled. "AYE SIR " cried the guild.

Lucy POV

Well I guess my chances are gone now, now its time for me to be Wendy's wing woman! I said in my head.

I went up to Wendy, wow Wendy your getting Married im so happy for you. " Im happy and kinda nervous since im experiencing it in my age" Wendy said.

"Its ok I had to go through it too since Im from the Heartfilia Family, but hey! look at the bright side at least you get to pick who you marry , for royal families you don't get to pick who you want to marry, it was always for the money in each family."

"I guess your right Lucy thank you for that" Wendy said with a smile". If you need help and have a problem, im alway here to help a fellow guild mate. "Thanks Lucy-san, and with that said I walked away over to sit with Cana and some of the gang.

CHAPTER 4 you and me time

Wendy POV

I see Natsu talking to Erza, and it seems like Erza is telling him about how marriage is a big commitment and if he is ready for it. I went up to Natsu, " Remember Natsu its a big deal don't take it as childs play do you understand" and with that said Erza walked away to eat her daily strawberrie cake craving.

"Gee doesn't she trust me at all oh hey Wendy, hmm whats wrong you look nervous" Nastu asked. "ya I always get nervous around you Natsu-san". "well how about this lets hang out today just the two of us" Natsu said grinning.

You-you mean like a d-date! I said stuttering. " ya a date were are together". Ok I said with a smile. We walked out of the guild and went into Magnolia Town. The whole day we walked and talked and ate In a restaurant then we went to the top of the hill to watch the sunset.

" im beat, today was fun going on a date with you Wendy". "ya it was fun" I said. I scooted closer to Natsu and layed my head on his shoulder. When i turned my head to face Natsu our lips touched.

Natsu got closer and deepened the kiss, I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lip and I open my mouth for him to enter. Both our tongue were fighting for dominance which I ended up giving in and started moaning. We broke apart leaving us breathless and leaving a trail of saliva from our lips.

"wow its dark already I guess we better head back, come on ill carry you on my back" said Natsu crouching down to my level. "M'k Can you drop me off at Fairy Hills" I said. "Ya sure Probably Erza could be worried since we never told them where we went" said Natsu scared to death thinking what Erza would do to him if she got the wrong idea.

When we reached Fairy Hills, we saw Erza in front of the entrance. Natsu crouched down so I can get off, "Ok what your thinking right now is the wrong idea. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME said Natsu shielding himself.

"WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO, WE WERE ALL WORRIED LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU TWO" Erza yelled at us. "Im sorry we just went on a date and forgot to tell you guys we went out" Natsu said still terrified. "I to am sorry we should of told you guys we were going somewhere, we just went on a date no funny business happened" I said.

"hmm ok then ill let you go..BUT FIRST THE NEXT DAY YOU TWO HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO THE GUILD YOU GOT IT"! Yes Erza we both said in unison. " Ok then now thats settled its time for Wendy to go to bed good-bye Natsu thanks for taking care of Wendy" Erza said.

As I Saw Natsu leave I walked in until Erza grabbed me to her room. "soooo.. Erza looked left to right, how did the kiss feel". HUH as i blushed red as Erza's hair.

Im curious what did you guys do on your "date". W-well we walked all around Magnolia Town and ate in a restaurant and then we-... I blushed even more redder.

"what did you guys do" Erza kept closing into me wanting my next sentence to come out of my mouth. Well... "We-we MAKE OUT ON TOP OF THE HILL I blurted at her saying it fast.

Erza kept getting closer "H-how did it feel" she said while blush. "well its hard to explain, hmm it felt magical" I said. "HOW MAGICAL"! "Hmm like in a good tasteful way i said my finger touching my lips".

"Maybe some day Jellal and I can kiss"Erza said in a whisper. Whadya say! "wa oh nothing sorry for bothering your love life Goodnight, with that said I went to my dorm.

The next day, Natsu and I apologized to the whole guild for not telling where we went. "Were sorry for not telling you where we went We'll tell next time when we both go out somewhere" I said.

"Apology accepted beside you guys wanted alone time right" Mirajane said with a devilish grin. "We just went on a date no funny business happened right Wendy" Natsu asking for back up. " yup nothing happened we just walked around Magnolia Town" I said trying to not look obvious.

"Ok if ya say so...Mirajane left to take someones order. I walked around the guild with Natsu Until something triggered me. "Do you smell that Natsu"? "Ya looks like Igneel and Grandeeney are coming sooner then we expected. Lets go we got to tell everyone.

* * *

Hehe left you guy hanging. Anywho I pored my heart and soul into this I no longer write roughdrafts so im typing everything right now like any ideas will just pop out of my head. This took me like 2 hours. And guess what... TODAYS MY BIRTHDAY, AND SAYA AND DIVA's BIRTHDAY HURRAY! It is currently 2:35 AM I am freaken tired and scared cuz its almost 3am and you dont want to know what 3AM is! So hows the story sorry i suck at romance. Im really bad a social since im a hikikomori. Thanks for reading stay tune for the next chapter- Ja ne~ animestorywriter


End file.
